


True Love's Orgasm, Forbidden Fruit And Other SQ108s

by lesbionics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Gen, Short, Swan Queen - Freeform, believeinswanqueen, bisq2, one shots, sq108
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbionics/pseuds/lesbionics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>108 word ficlets written for #believeinswanqueen over on tumblr. They're all independent one-shots but I don't wanna start a new story for each of em</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply, fun and entertainment, not mine...  
> also #believeinswanqueen and #sq108

“Not again!” Blue groaned as the magical wave passed over them. True love’s kiss breaking curses was one thing, but the power of true love’s orgasm between the two most magical beings ever undoing everything she was trying to accomplish frustrated her beyond belief. By now poor August had whiplash from being turned back into an adult at least five times a day. With a sigh she waved her wand over him yet again.

This game wasn’t fun anymore and young August started to cry when yet another wave passed over them and he turned back into an adult. “Dammit Blue, just stop already cause they ain’t gonna!”


	2. Chapter 2

A smirking Emma looked over at Regina. “Ruby!”

“No.”

“Ariel?”

“No.”

“Belle? Mulan?”

“No and no.”

“Aurora?”

“No.”

“Oh god please tell me it wasn’t my mom!”

“It wasn’t a nightmare.” Regina rolled her eyes.

The blonde couldn’t help but let out a relieved breath and then smirked at her friend, sure she had the answer now. “Of course… Kathryn!”

“No.”

“Ashley?”

“No.”

“Wait, I know! Maleficient.”

“Not anymore.”

“Granny?” That earned her a glare in response and Emma sighed as she kept thinking. She was going to figure out who among Storybrooke’s female population had made the sleeping Regina moan and call out ‘I need your pussy’.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s my girl!” Proudly David high-fived Ruby who had just put the sign out in front of the diner.

“David!” Snow slugged her husband’s arm and still in shock kept staring at their oblivious daughter who was shuffling towards Granny’s, no doubt due to her untied boots. Her hair was a mess, her shirt inside out and she kept yawning with every other step. It was obvious to everyone who saw her that she was in the middle of a walk of shame. “What’s wrong with you? Do something!”

David spotted Leroy across the street and waved him over. “Guess whose kid nailed the hottest MILF in town!”


	4. Chapter 4

“So, I’ve been thinking…” To avoid looking at Regina, Emma played with a fry on her plate.

After waiting a moment for her to continue Regina rolled her eyes. “Well, go on, Miss Swan. Unless it was your intention to inform me that your brain indeed is capable of some form of higher function.”

“Pffft, you have no idea what goes on in this brain of mine.” Now somewhat angry Emma crossed her arms and stared right at her.

“That much is obvious, dear.” Regina leaned back in her chair, a little smirk playing on her lips.

Emma smirked right back and winked at her. “Lesbian porn mostly.”


	5. Chapter 5

#### How to get the Savior to taste my forbidden fruit:

\- ~~subtly offer said fruit~~ _fail_  
\- ~~devour her with my eyes~~ _fail_  
\- ~~insult her~~ _fail_  
\- ~~eliminate the competition~~ _fail_  
\- ~~get into a physical altercation~~ _fail_  
\- ~~inappropriate innuendo~~ _fail_  
\- ~~save her life~~ _fail_  
\- ~~invite her for dinner~~ _fail_  
\- ~~act aloof and distance myself~~ _fail_  
\- ~~befriend her~~ _fail_  
\- ~~make her jealous~~ _fail_  
\- ~~gaze at her lovingly~~ _fail_  
\- ~~get her drunk~~ _fail_  
\- ~~anonymously email lesbian porn~~ _fail_  
\- ~~go on a trip together~~ _fail_  
\- ~~let her accidentally find a photo of me in lingerie~~ _fail_  
\- **poof myself into her bedroom naked and bluntly ask her if she wants a piece of this _succeed_**


	6. Chapter 6

"She can't be serious!" Shocked Regina yelled at her mirror. "If she thinks I'm gonna let her wear that hideous monstrosity, she's got another thing coming." Still outraged she looked at Emma again, who was wearing bright pink latex hooker boots that went up to her knees, a frilly neon green skirt and a just as frilly and just as neon orange blouse that was buttoned up all the way to her neck. In her hair was an obviously plastic tiara with pink rhinestones.

Smirking broadly Emma stared right into the mirror. "Kidding... but you deserve it. No spying on the other bride in her wedding dress, Regina!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [sarahlulu87](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLulu87/pseuds/SarahLulu87): _I'll give you two just in case one doesn't fit with your style: bathtime OR "there was that one time"._
> 
> I managed to incorporate both... ish...

“Well, there was that one time, I had to take this perp across country, so we overnighted in this crappy motel. I was showering in the shabby bathtub while he was cuffed to the bed. Suddenly I hear a crash and the door, so I jump out, grab a towel, run out to see the dude ripped off the headboard. Of course I chased after him, with having to drag the headboard he got to the parking lot. But yeah, the towel fell off.” Emma took a sip of her wine while Regina laughed at the image of naked Emma chasing a guy still cuffed to a headboard.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want us to do what now?" Regina couldn't believe what her son had just requested.

Quickly Henry shook his head. "I so don't want this, grandma does, in class."

"Lemme guess, no sex ed in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma glanced up from her phone.

Glaring at her for that, Regina snatched the phone away from her. "Of course not. This whole idea is frivolous, obscene and utterly inappropriate."

"Never woulda thought you have a prude side." Amused Emma smirked at her.

Not wanting to hear more Henry interrupted, "Grandma says since you're the only lesbians here..."

At that both of them laughed. "Your grandma is an idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow-up to #8

Feeling quite uncomfortable, Regina glanced at Snow and then leaned in to whisper to Emma. "I still think it's a horrifically bad idea to talk about our... relations in front of your mother, our son and several other teenagers. I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Squeezing Regina's hand, Emma smiled. "I bet they wanna hear all about that time I cuffed you to the bed, DP-ed you with strap-on and vibrator until you squirted and then licked you clean. Didn't we tape that? We should just show them the video." Torturing Regina like this was cruel but Emma couldn't help it, her girlfriend's face was priceless.


	10. Chapter 10

The search for Merlin uncovers quite a few things: For starters, he also happens to be Lily’s father, go figure. A bit more surprising is Blue’s true identity: Morgan LeFay. Explains her shadyness. Daggerless Rumple: boring, also bffs with Snow. In other Charming news: Emma is a lesbian. So is Regina. Their True Loves Kiss undid curses from eons ago. Except the Dark Savior one. Turns out that can’t ever be undone. The natural lightness in Emma is the only thing that can balance out the dagger’s darkness. Regina loves it when Emma’s having her darker days.

_Henry might be The Author, but his essays need work._

#### D-


End file.
